There are a variety of different connectors used for connecting a peripheral device to a host device, including for example Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) Type A, Type B, Mini-A, Mini-B, Micro-AB and Micro-B connectors. Conventional cable assemblies typically include a plug body connected to a cable. The plug body includes contacts held by an insulative body having a grip portion and a fitting portion for insertion into a corresponding port provided in the chassis of a host device. The grip portion and the fitting portion are typically shielded by a metal shell. Overmolding typically encases the grip portion and a portion of the cable attached thereto.
Conventional USB connectors are generally held is place within the port only by the gripping force of the port. Only moderate insertion/removal force is required for connecting/disconnecting such a connector from a corresponding port. As a result, the force needed to dislodge such a conventional connector from the corresponding port is relatively modest.